STOP! PAUSE! REWIND!
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: My name is Meredith Grey and 20 years ago, I would never of thought Id be where I am today... hey guys this is my new story..read and review plz?..xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here is my new fanfic! Don't know if you guys will like it but still! Enjoy! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Though I wish I did.

**STOP. PAUSE. REWIND.**

My name is Meredith Grey. And yes, I'm related to Ellis Grey. 20 years ago, I would never of thought that I'd be living on my mothers legacy. But yet I've become greater than my mother. I am the number 1 General Surgeon ever. I know all areas. I'm even greater then my mother was. I even became the first ever female chief at Seattle Grace Hospital. And yes, that's where all the dramas happened. The weddings, funerals, the hostages and a whole lot more. Even though my mum was number one, I had something she never had. I have a loving husband, yes that's right, Dr Derek Shepherd, also known as McDreamy. I even have four beautiful children. Sometimes I wonder how I got this far after all that's happened. So let me take you back to where it all beg

**20 years ago in Seattle**

"DR BAILEY!". Yelled a familiar voice from across the lobby. I turned around to see a familiar red head I know as Addison Forbes Montgomery Sloan. She recently married Mark Sloan.

" Hello Addison". I said as she came to a holt in front of me wearing those red prada 3 inch heels.

" Miranda, you wouldn't have seen Richard by any chance would you?". Addison asked me.

" Um yeah, he's in the auditorium telling all the suck-ups from last year how they went. That's where I'm headed". I said as I kept on walking towards the auditorium.

" Ooo, I might tag along and see how they went and then talk to Richard afterwards". Addison said to me as we walked together towards the auditorium. When we arrived at the auditorium , I noticed my suck-ups down the front with the rest of the ex-interns. I nodded at the chief as Addison and I sat down in our seats.

" Ok now". The chief began," I know that you are all very anxious to see how you all went but I'm only going to announce the top 10.". said the chief.

" ok, so 10th place goes to Adam Michaels from St Claires. 9th place goes to Jayden Brown from Mercy West. Oh, 8th place goes to Dr Alex Karev. Well done Dr Karev". said the chief

as he smiled at Alex. One suck up down, four to go.

Then the chief continued," 7th goes to Michael Ablbertson. Oh and 6th goes to Dr George O'Malley. Congratulations Dr O'Malley". said the chief as he smiled at George. Two suck ups down, three to go.

" In 6th we have Martin Vaughn from St Agathas. In 5th place we have Isobel Stevens from Seattle Grace. Well Done Dr Stevens". said the chief. three suck ups down, two to go.

" In fourth place we have Aaron Donaldson, from St Teresas. Third place goes James Davidson from All Saints. Second place goes to Dr Christina Yang from Seattle Grace. Well done Dr Yang". said the chief. Four suck ups done, one to go. Come on Meredith, make me proud.

" And in first place we have". said the chief before he paused to look down at the piece of paper." Dr Meredith Grey. Congratulations Dr Grey". said the chief as he smiled proudly at Meredith. Meredith you made me proud. Your going to be a fine doctor.

" And Im glad to say that five of our now residents were placed in the top 10. And also, three females were placed in the top 10. All three of them are from this hospital. And i would just like to say congratulations to everyone. Because of you, Seattle Grace has ranked first. Beating Mercy West by one point". said the chief with a genuine smile on his face.

Damn, my suck-ups made me so proud. Especially Yang and Grey. They sure showed the others who were boss.

" Now everyone, if you dont mind, your ex-residents would like to talk to you". said the chief as the now residents went to find their ex-residents and as Richard stepped down from the podium.

" Ahh, Miranda, I've got to go, but Congratulate your ex-interns for me please?". said Addison as she went to find the chief. I turned around to walk straight into my ex-interns.

" SIT". I said as they scampered to find a seat in front of me. I stared at them. I think I even heard O'Malley gulp. What a girl. After awhile, my face turned into a genuine smile.

" Congratulations". I smiled as I heard all of them sigh in relief.

" You suck-ups made me damn proud. Not only did you beat all the other interns, but correct me if Im wrong, but did you not rank in the top 10? Karev came 8th, O'Malley came 6th, Stevens came 5th, Yang came 2nd and Grey came 1st. Well you suck-ups made me proud. I am damn proud of all of you". I said as I smiled.

" Now get back to work". I said as I turned back into my normal Nazi self. After that they all scampered of as if they were scared of me.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello Meredith". said a familiar voice from behind me i turned around to see my now best friend, Addison Montgomery-Sloan. A few months ago, when Addi went back to New York, we kept in contact. I became the person she needed. I was even her maid-of-honour when she married Mark.

" Hey Addi". I said as I walked over to my best friend and hugged her.

" I've missed you". whisphered Addison into my ear.

" I've missed you so much to Addi". I smiled at Addison as I realeased from our embrace.

" So how are the interns?". Addison asked me with a laugh.

" Oh yeah they're not that bad". I laughed.

" Oh and I forgot. Congratulations for coming first". said Addison with a gracious smile on her face as she hugged me.

" Ah Thanks Add". I smiled as I hugged her back.

" Your number one. How does that make you feel Dr Grey?". said Addison as she mock interviewed me with using her hand as a microphone.

" Well Dr Sloan, it makes me feel extravagant". I replied with a smile on my face. We turned to look at each other and laughed.

" Aww I missed you Mer". said Addison as she hugged me.

" I've missed you so much Addi-Waddi". I said using the nickname I gave her awhile back as I huuged her back.

" Addi-Waddi, omg Mer, that nickname is so old, I havent heard that in literaly forever". smiled Addison as she let go off.

" Well, Addi-Waddi, in true fact, it has only been a month". I laughed at her.

" Shut up Meri-Peri". said Addison as she used my nickname.

" Haha! I love that nickname". I smiled at Addison.

" Do you want to go grab some coffee from the caferteria?". Addison asked me as she slung her arm through my arm and led me towards the elevator.

She pressed the button and straight away it turned up and we hoped in and Addison pressed the button for the caferteria.

" You do know how crap their coffee is right?". I asked Addison as I gave her a quizacle look.

" Well where else are we going to get desent coffee?". Addison asked me as she laughed at my look.

" Well I know a certain head of nuro that has a special stash of coffee in his office". I said with a smile on my face.

" Aww really? Show me the way oh good one". said Addison with a laugh. I laughed with her as I pressed the number for Derek's office. As we got of the floor at Derek's office we walked to his office and Addison tried the door but it was locked.

" Aww well he sucks then! It's locked". said Addison with a pout.

" Not for us". I said with a smile on my face as I pulled out my key chain with his spare office key on it.

" He gave me this for if I need to get into his office for anything". I smiled lightly as I put the key in the lock and turned it as Addison and I walked in and found the coffee pot. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out to cups and poored some coffee into both of them then put the sugars and the milk in. Then I walked over to Addison who was sitting on the lounge. I handed Addison her coffee and sat down next to her.

" Mmm..Just the way I like it". said Addison with a huge smile on her face.

" I've know you long enough to know how you like it Addi". I said as I smiled lightly at her.

" Yeah I know, and thats why your my best friend". said Addison.

" Why? Cause I know how you like your coffee or because I've known you for awhile". I asked.

" Um because you know how I like my coffee". laughed Addison. I faked hurt but Addison laughed harder and sooner or later I joined in.

" Im kidding Mer, it's because were close and I can tell you anything". said Addison still laughing.

" Ok thats good then Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan". I said as I used Addison's full name.

" Yes I know it is Meredith Elizabeth Grey soon-to-be Shepherd". said Addison as she said my full name with a laugh. Just then our pagers went off.

" Cone on, we got to go down to the ER". I said as I gulped down the rest of my coffee.

" Ok ok". said Addison as she finished her coffee as well.

We walked out towards the elevator and pressed the button. We stood there for awhile in our own little words until we heard a ding which signallised as the elevator being at our stop. Addison and I hopped onto the eleavator. I pressed the button for the ER.

" So Mer, how are you and Derek going with planning your wedding?". asked Addison.

" Yeah were going good". I said as Addison and I reached the bottom floor and got off. When we got of the elevator, we seen a guy wearing all black and then suddenly he wipped out a shot gun and held it to one of the nurses heads.

" EVERY BODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW OR THIS LITTLE BLONDE GETS IT!!". yelled the guy as a few of his informats came running to over and pulled us closer towards where they were. As they pushed us to the ground, I was just laying there and I could hear my heart beat getting faster and faster. I looked over to Addison.

_Oh god, I hope were going to get out of this, thought Addison._ I looked into Addisons eyes and willed her to be strong. She nodded her head.

_Were going to get out of this one way or another, thats a promise!_

hey guys read and review tell me wot u think... xxx


	3. Chapter 3

" Now, everybody, were going to play a little game called what will the gun-man do next if he dont get what he want". said the gunman with really bad english.

" Now, I want all of you to sit up nice and slowly". said the gunman as everyone sat up. Addison and Meredith sat up with their backs leaning on the recptionist desk. They moved closer together and Meredith held Addison's hand.

" Now, would someone kindly tell me whos in charge around ere?". asked the gunman.

" Dr Richard Webber". said one of the frightened nurses.

" Thanks Doll face, do you know the number?". asked the gunman.

" You-you-you-you just press one on the speed dial". the nurse replied. The gun man walked over to the reciptionist's phone and picked up the phone and hit speed dial.

" Hello this is chief webber how can I help you?". asked Richard as he answered his phone as his secretary was sick.

" You most certainly can. I have your Emergency room hostage and if I dont get what I want, Im gunna be throwing dead bodies out the front door". said the gunman.

" What do you want?". asked Richard.

" I want all the drugs you have in this whole entire hospital and I want all the money this hospital has". said the gunman.

" I will give you anything just dont hurt anyone ok?".said Richard fastly.

" Ok then I'll call you back in a few". said the gunman.

" Wait, what do I call you?". asked Richard.

" You can call me Joe". said Joe as he hung up the phone.

A few hours had passed since Joe and his pals came into the emergency room. In the emergency room, there were five doctors including meredith and addison, there were a few nurses and then there were a few patients here and there. Everyone was either siting with their family or in the doctors and nurses status, their siting with each other. Whilst Meredith and Addison are completely separate fom each other. Meredith was holding Addison's hand because she was shaking. Addison layed her head down on Merediths shoulder.

" Im so tired". whispered Addison.

" Mmmm..me to..and hungry". replied Meredith. Meredith layed her head on Addison's head which was still on her shoulder.

" Merri?". said Addison in a low voice.

" Whats up hun?". asked Meredith.

" Im scared". whispered Addison.

" Yeah me to Add. Me to". replied Meredith as she squeezed Addison's hand. All around them, the doctors, the nurses and the families were all talking whilst a few of the gunman were having a quiet chat, while the rest of them were keeping watch of the hostages.

" Add, what are we going to do?". asked Meredith.

" What you mean?". asked Addison.

" I mean, like, Richard hasn't called back yet. I know he knows whos down here. I know he cares about us, but wouldnt you think that he'd call back and tell them that they had a deal?". asked Meredith.

" I dont know Mer. Maybe they have cops up there telling him what to do?". asked Addison.

" I wouldnt doubt it Add". Meredith replied.

" Imagine how insane the boys are going?". asked Addison. Meredith laughed.

" Oh yeh Add. I can see it now. I can see Derek and Mark up there telling Richard what to do. I can see Richard telling him to go fix people and I can see them yelling at anyone and everyone who got in their way". laughed Meredith.

" Oh yeah. I can see that to. I can see them yelling at everyone BUT Miranda". said Addison.

" Oh yeh. Imagine if they yelled at Bailey? She'd go off. Now thatd be a show". replied Meredith.

Just then, Joe walked over to the phone and pressed number one. It rang twice and then Richard picked up the phone.

" Chief Webber". said Richard gruffly.

" Thats it. I've had enough. I'm going to start shooting someone". said Joe. As soon as he said that he hung up. Joe looked around the room and spotted a little five year old girl sitting two people down from Meredith.

" Stand up". said Joe. The little girls mum was holding onto her.

" STAND UP!!". yelled Joe. Joe's right hand man walked over to the little girl and picked her up and stood her on the floor while one of his other men held the mother back.

" Hope you've said your prayers lil' girl". said Joe as he held the gun to the little girls head.

" NOOOO". yelled Meredith as she stood up and pushed the little girl out of the way while the gun went off and everyone heard a thud. The bullet had gone through Meredith's head. Just then, SWAT guys came in barging with guns and everyone yelling.

" MEREDITH!!!!!!!!". yelled Addison as she ran towards Meredith. She kneeled down and tried to stop the bleeding. But it wasnt enough. The blood kept coming and coming._Oh god no, Mer. Dont die on me now. thought Addison. _


	4. Chapter 4

" Meri, talk to me, you cant leave me Mer. Your my best friend. I dont know what I would do without you". cried Addison as she applied pressure to Meredith's head. The S.W.A.T team were lurking around looking like they didn't know what to do.

" Get the chief down here now". said Addison calmly.

" Im sorry Dr Montgomery but". started the leader before she cut him off.

" GET DR WEBBER DOWN HERE NOW!!!!". yelled Addison as they went running all except the leader. Him and Addison looked at each other and kept their gaze. Addison's gaze was so scary, the leader had to turn his gaze away. Addison turned her gaze back to Meredith.

" Come on Mer, dont do this to me. I swear to god, if you dont live, I will bring you back to life and kill you again because you wouldnt stay with me". said Addison through tears. Just then, Richard, Bailey and a few other doctors, interns and nurses came running in and saw Meredith lieing on the ground with a bullet in her. They all paused for a gradual moment then they ran over to them. The interns looked at Addison expecting her to move. They had their mouths open.

" Im not going to move and I dont want any of you stupid suck ups on this case! Understood? Good! NOW GET OUT AND SHUT THOSE DAMN GOBBS!!". yelled Addison as the interns went running away only leaving Richard, Bailey, two other doctors and a few nurses.

" Wow that was rather harsh". said Richard as they began lifting Meredith on to a gurney.

" Who cares. Their stupid little interns. At the bottom of the food chain". snapped Addison. Bailey looked at her for a minute then continued on saving Meredith's life. Richard looked at Addison. Her white coat, her white blouse, her red skirt and her red prada 3-inch heels were covered in blood. Meredith's blood.

" Addi, why dont you go get changed? We'll look after Mer. Shes our family to". said Richard. Addison looked at him, then at Bailey, then back down to Meredith. Addison leaned down and kissed Merediths head.

" Come on Mer. You can do this. I know you can. If you cant, your not the person who I thought you were". whispered Addison as she kissed Meredith's head and looked at her one more time then walked out of the Emergency room door.

Addison walked up the stairs as slowly as she could towards the resident lockers. Everyone she walked past looked at her. A beautiful doctor like her, walking the corrodoors with blood all over her. They soon all realised that she was one of the hostages that Joe had held. Addison walked confidently and swiftly through the crowd of docotrs, patients and nurses. When Addison got to the door, the turned around to see everyone staring at her.

" What?? DOnt you have some paperwork to get to". snapped Addison before she walked into the change rooms. Addison walked into the bathroom and took all her clothes off and chucked everything in the bin. Even her famous prada heels. Addison hopped under the scolding hot water hopping to wash away the pain and the blood. Just then, Addison sank to the bottom of the shower and cried.

" NOOO!! MER!!! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!!!". cried Addison. Just then the door opened.

" GET OUT". yelled Addison even though she didnt even know who it was. She didnt hear the door open, except she heard someone walk towards her shower. The door opened and in walked Mark. Mark took one look at Addison crying on the floor and walked over to her in the shower and pulled her up and helled her to his chest.

" I dont know what Im going to do Mark". cried Addison as she wrapped her arms around Mark and cried.

" Shhh Addi dont cry. Mer is going to live. Shes beaten death before and she can do it again. I promise. And if she cant, well then we'll sort that out when it comes to it and I promise it wont come to it". said Mark as he patted her hair.

" I know. But if she leaves I dont what Id do without her. Shes my best friend". said Addison as she cried even harder. Mark tightened his grip on her.

" Shhh Addi its going to be ok I promise and shes my best friend to". said Mark as he kissed her head. Addison snifled then looked at Mark.

" Your getting wet". said Addison with a blocked nose.

" I surel do babe. But I dont care. My wife was crying. She comes first before my armani shoes". said Mark as he kissed Addison's head.

" Thats good babe. I hope it always stays like that". said Addison.

" Dont worry. It will always be like that". said Mark as he kissed Addison. They stood still for awhile. Mark holding a naked Addison in his arms.

" You know, a guy like me, who has his hot wife standing infront of him naked, in a shower I might add, should be aroused". said Mark.

" Mark!". squealed Addison as she hit him.

" Dont worry babe. Im not looking". winked Mark.

" Come on. Lets get out of this shower before we turn into prunes". said Mark as he turned of the shower and handed Addison a towel and grabbed one for himself.

A few minutes later, Addison and Mark walked out of the residents freshly dressed in scrubs and runners.Addisons eyes were all puffy. Addison had broken down again while getting changed but Mark was there for her again. Addison and Mark walked down towards the room where they were working on Meredith. They stopped. Outside the room, there was already George, Alex, Izzie and Christina. Addison took a deep breath and walked over to them. They looked at her coming with a solemn look on her face.

" Hey Addi". snifled Izzie. Since Meredith and Addison were really close, so were Meredith's friends and Addison.

" Hey guys". said Addison as she hugged Izzie.

" Addison, can you tell us what happened?". asked Christina.

" She---He-----I---". started Addison before she stopped to think.

" Joe, the bad guy, made a deal with Richard and gave him a dead line, and if he didnt reach that dead line, he'd start throwing dead bodies out the door". said Addison as she and the others flinched.

" After a fwe hours, he cracked. He walked over to a little girl and picked her up while his men held the mother back. Mer she". said Addison before she stopped. Mark put his arm around Addison and squeezede her shoulder.

" Being Meredith, Joe went to shoot the little girl and Meredith stood up and pushed her out of the way and in the process got shot in the head". sniffled Addison before she broke down and cried. Mark hugged Addison as she cried. Just then a flat line was heard from inside Meredith's. They looked towards the room all speachless. Addison ran in the room to see more blood coming from somewhere.

" SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! OR ILL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!!". yelled Addison as more blood came. Addison started to cry.

" CLEAR 300!". yelled Bailey.

hey guys read and review...:D...

oh and Merediths mums not dead in this one...and burke hasnt left...and callie isnt here...bailey is chief resident and george and izzie are together...just thought id let u guys know that...


	5. Chapter 5

One of the nurses who were assisting set the paddles to 300. Bailey watched the timer go up to 300 hundred.

" CLEAR". Yelled Bailey as everyone let go of Meredith as Bailey shocked her. They all looked at her monitor.

" No change, charge to 360". Said Bailey. Bailey stared intently at the monitor.

" CLEAR". Yelled Bailey as she shocked Meredith. After Bailey shocked her she looked at the monitor. _Come on Meredith, thought Addison. _As tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Dr Bailey wasn't one to cry. Just then they got a pulse.

" Thank God Meredith". Whispered Addison and Bailey in unison.

" Ok Everybody lets close up and let Meredith be on her way to recovery". Said Dr Johnson, who was second in command of nuro, with a very grim look on his face. Addison just looked at Bailey. Bailey gave Addison the look that everyone knew as don't push it. Addison walked out of the OR room and walked past everyone as she ran towards the stairwell and ran down the flights of stairs until she reached the foyer. Addison ran outside to wear it was raining. Addison kneeled down on the ground and cried. After half an hour of crying on her knees, Addison sat on the ground with her legs crossed. Addison got up of the ground and walked back inside and took the stair cases up to the OR where she was sure Mark, Derek and all the others would be. Addison got to the OR floor where she seen Miranda talking to them. Addison walked over to them and stood next to Mark.

" The surgery didn't go as well as we expected. As you know, she flat lined, well that happened twice, both for about 5 mins each, we wont know until she wakes up weather or not the has brain damage. I'm sorry". Said Miranda. Miranda turned to Addison to see her drenched clothes and her eye liner running.

" Why did she flat line?". Asked Addison.

" You know how it is Addison…". Started Miranda before Addison cut her off.

" No Miranda tell us the truth, what the hell did Dr Johnson do?". Asked Addison as she looked into Miranda's eyes.

" Johnson puncture something, I'm not sure what, but he was careless, and if she's brain dead, it's his fault". Said Miranda sadly. Just then, Dr Johnson walked out.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FIANCEE!". Yelled Derek as he pushed Dr Johnson against the wall. Up until now, Derek hasn't said a single word.

" DEREK". Yelled Richard as he walked out. Derek let go of Dr Johnson and walked back over to Mark. Dr Johnson smiled smugly. Addison walked over to him and punched him across the face. Dr Johnson dropped to the ground as Addison carried her bloody hand.

" I swear to god, If she is brain dead because of you, I will do more than hit you. I will kill you!". Growled Addison as she walked away whilst the others looked at her confused. They'd never seen Addison so violent. Mark followed after Addison. He found her sitting in an on call room. Mark found her sitting on the top bed of a bunk. Mark walked in and took of his shoes and climbed up the ladder to sit next to Addison. Not long after Mark entered, Izzi, Christina, Derek, George, Alex and Miranda entered. They all scattered about the on call room. Derek got up on the top bunk with Addison and Mark and sat on the other side of Addison. Izzi and Alex sat on the other top bunk while Christina, George and Miranda sat on another bed.

" Addi, I've never seen you hit anyone. I'm proud of you. That jerk deserved it". Said Miranda with a smile on her face.

" Yeah Add. Well done". Said Christina.

" Yeah Add, somehow, when Meredith wakes up, I doubt she'd find it funny if she finds me in jail". Said Derek.

They all sat there in silence. Addison layed her head on Marks shoulder. While Izzie layed her head in Alex's lap. They were all lost in their own world.

" Do you know how weird its going to be without Mer for awhile? Its going to be like so quiet. No whining and winging". Said Alex with a laugh. They all smiled.

" She maybe dark and twisty, but she makes me whole. She's my other half". Said Addison tearfully.

" Im going to go see if they've settled Mer into her room now". Said Addison as she climbed down of the top bunk and walked towards Meredith's room with Derek by her side.

" Der, how come your so calm?". Asked Addison tearfully.

Derek wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulder." Add, the only reason why Im so calm is because I know she's going to be ok. I know that she's going to come out of this ok. I know she's not going to be brain dead. I have to be strong for her. If she knew that I was breaking down out here she'd probably laugh at me for not being her Derek". Replied Derek.

" But if you didn't break down and cried she wouldn't think you were normal. You are normal aren't you?". Asked Addison with a slight smile.

"Hey!". Said Addison as Derek playfully slapped Addison's arm. When they arrived at Meredith's room, they stood at the door to closely examine Meredith. She had wires running everywhere. Part of her head was shaven. The other half was all bloody and all matted. Addison walked over to Meredith and sat down in one the seats and held Meredith's hand.

" Come on Mer, you have to wake up for me ok". Said Addison tearfully as Derek sat down in the other seat on the other side of the bed.

" Mer, please come back to me. I love you so much! You are my life. You're my sole mate. Were getting married soon. Soon your going to be Dr Meredith Shepherd. Or Grey- Shepherd". Said Derek tearfully. _Finally, thought Addison._

" Come on Mer, you have to stay with me ok? Mark and I are having a baby and your going to be its godmother. Your going to spoil the baby rotten. Please Mer, you're my best friend!". Cried Addison.

Hey guys Read and review for me plz..:D

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

" Your having a baby?". Asked Derek.

" Yes, and now's not the time to talk about it". Said Addison as she sniffled.

Addison laid her head on Meredith's bed while Derek did the same but on the other side.

A few hours later, when Miranda walked into check on Meredith, she seen Addison curled up in a chair with her head against the top and her legs were dangling over the edge of the chair with her hand protectively over her belly, while Derek had taken of his shoes and was slumped in the chair and had put his feet on the edge of Meredith's bed. Miranda did a once over and then left. As soon as Miranda left, Derek woke up and looked around. He sat up and stretched. He put his shoes back on and stood up and kissed Meredith's forehead and walked out of the room.

A few hours later, Addison heard a chocking noise. Addison opened her eyes and seen Meredith's eyes open and chocking on the tube.

" Mer". Breathed Addison. Addison ran to the door but skidded out the door because she was in her socks.

" Shit". Said Addison.

" BAILEY!". Yelled Addison. A few minutes later, Miranda came running.

" What is it?". Asked Miranda out of breath.

" Mer--- shes awake". Said Addison as they ran back into the room and took Meredith's tube out.

" Mer, take a deep breath". Said Miranda as Addison grabbed a cup of water and a straw for Meredith. Meredith took a deep breath.

" Here Meri, take a sip". Said Addison as she held the cup of water for Meredith to take a sip of. After Meredith took a sip, Addison set the cup on the table.

" Mer can you talk?". Asked Addison. Meredith looked at Addison as if she was crazy.

" Ok um, Meredith, blink twice if you can understand me". Said Miranda. Meredith blinked twice slowly.

"Miranda…". Started Addison Tearfully.

" Addi". Whispered Meredith.

" Oh thank god Mer. I thought you couldn't talk". Sniffled Addison.

" My head hurts". Whispered Meredith.

" Well Mer honey, it teaches you to never get shot in the head". Said Miranda showing her soft side. Meredith grinned.

" How do you feel besides a sore head?". Asked Addison.

" Um yeah ok. Have I lost all my hair?". Asked Meredith.

" Um no you haven't. I made Dr Johnson push the hair where the bullet wasn't over on to your other side of your head so we didn't have to shave it". Said Miranda.

" You let Dr Johnson operate on me?". Asked Meredith shockly.

" Yeah whats so bad about him?". Asked Addison.

" Everyone knows that he's always drunk and that he always punctures something. He would be gone by now except we can't prove it". Said Meredith. Addison and Miranda just stood there shocked.

" How come we don't know this?". Asked Miranda.

" I guess the nurses aren't as gossipy as we think". Laughed Meredith. Addison smiled.

" So Addison, when I was un-conscious I heard you saying that you were pregnant". Said Meredith.

" Yes Meredith and I was thinking of naming you and Miranda here its godparents". Said Addison with a smile. Miranda and Meredith looked at each other and smiled.

" Im speaking for both of us here but Miranda and I would love to". Smiled Meredith.

" OMG MEREDITH". Yelled someone at the door. Meredith, Addison and Miranda all looked to see Izzie, Christina, George and Alex all standing there.

" Hi guys". Said Meredith softly. They all walked in and hugged Meredith. Even Christina hugged Meredith.

" We bought you a teddy, chocolates, balloons and we even managed to sneak this in for you". Said Izzie as Christina produced tequila from behind her back.

" For when she gets out of course". Said Izzie as Miranda gave her a funny look. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Um Dr Grey". Said the nurse as she pocked her head in.

" Yes nurses Evans?". Asked Meredith.

" Theres three people here wanting to say something to you". Said Nurse Evans.

" Um send them in". said Meredith softly. Just then, a lady, her husband and a little girl walked in.

" Hi, my name Is Teresa James, this is my husband Michael James and our daughter Ashley. We just wanted to say thank you. You saved our little girls life". Sniffed Teresa.

" Its ok". Smiled Meredith. Ashley walked over to Meredith and held a box to Meredith. It was a pink box with a purple bow.

" My mummy let me buy this for you". Smiled Ashley with her two front teeth missing. Meredith smiled. Meredith took the box from Ashley and opened it. Inside the box was a few lavender smelling objects, a necklace with a love heart on it and a card. Meredith reached in and opened the card. Inside the card was scribbled writing. But then underneath the scribble was what looked like the mothers writing.

_Dear Superwoman,_

_My name is Ashley and you saved me from the __badman__. He was going to hurt me but you saved me. So from now on, you are my Superwoman!_

_Love Always Ashley xxx._

Meredith smiled and looked up at Ashley who had a huge smile on her face.

" Do you like it? I didn't know your name was Dr Grey until we got here. But im still going to call you superwoman! Do you like it?". Asked Ashley as she rolled back and forwards on her feet.

" Yes I do Ashley. Thank you very much". Smiled Meredith as Ashley reached forward and gave Meredith a huge hug.

" Come on sweetie we have to go. But thank you Dr Grey a lot". Smiled Teresa as she leaned forward and gave Meredith a hug. Teresa let go and her husband gave Meredith a hug also.

" Oh and Ashley wanted to give you these flowers aswell". Said Michael as he pulled out some flowers.

" Oh I will take them". Smiled Izzie as she took the flowers from Michael and went to find a vase.

" Well we will come and check on you again, but thank you a lot Meredith". Said Teresa as she her husband and Ashley all left. Meredith took the necklace out and looked at it properly. On the back of the love heart, was an engravement.

_Dear Superwoman,_

_You are my superwoman!_

_Love always Ashley._

Meredith smiled.

" That's so sweet". Smiled Meredith.

" What does it say?". Asked Izzie.

" It says Dear Superwoman, your are my superwoman! Love always Ashley". Smiled Meredith.

" Awww!". Cooed Izzie.

Hey guys read and review plz..!!

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

" Hey Miranda?". Asked Meredith sweetly.

" Yes Meredith?". Asked Miranda.

" When can I go home?". Asked Meredith.

" Meredith, honey, you just got out of surgery. Your not going home til I god damn say so". Said Miranda. Meredith had a pout on her face.

"Come on you fools, get out of this room, this girl needs to rest". Said Miranda.

" But Miranda". Said Meredith.

" Don't but me Grey. I am still chief resident around here". Said Miranda. Everyone nodded their heads and left. Everyone except Derek.

" Der, are you okay?". Asked Meredith as Derek stood there shuffling from side to side.

" Mehish". Said Derek. Meredith.

" Come and join me babe". Said Meredith as she moved over to one side and pated the space beside her.

" I would but….mm ok Mer heres the thing… when I found out that something had happened to you, I went insane, I didn't cry cause I knew that if I did you'd laugh at me. Mer I was scared and that's how I want to feel when something happens to you". Said Derek as he stepped closer to the bed.

" Der, what are you trying to say?". Asked Meredith.

" Meredith Elizabeth Marie Grey, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?". Asked Derek as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring in it. He opened the box and inside was a gold, 5 carrot ring, with a silver stone in the middle, with two purple stones on either side of the silver stone. Meredith say there with her mouth open.

" I don't know what to say". Said Meredith just staring at the ring. Being mesmerized by it.

" Well Mer yes would be good!". Smiled Derek lightly.

" Yes. Of course I will marry you". Said Meredith as he got up of the ground and went over to her and put the ring on her finger and kissed.

" SHE SAID YES GUYS!!YAY!!". yelled someone from outside the door. Meredith and Derek stopped kissing while Derek went outside and checked who was out there. All of their friends were out there, but it was Izzie standing at the door looking sheepishly.

" Hehehe…Hi Derek!". Smiled Izzie with the biggest smile on her face. A few seconds later, Derek was pushed out of the way by Addison and Christina trying to get in to see Meredith. When they left, Derek looked like a heard of animals went over them. Izzie laughed then followed them in. Derek went to follow but she closed the door his face.

A few hours later, the girls left the room so Derek could actually see his future wife.

A few months later, Meredith was allowed to return back to work. Her hair still hadn't grown back yet, but her bald patch where they shaved was hidden by her hair that she had left. Meredith stood at the entrance to the hospital. _Last time I was here I was shot in head, though Meredith. Oh my, I get to my interns for the very first time in ages!. Meredith thought._

Meredith walked proud into the hospital. She couldn't let anyone see how scared she was. Meredith entered the residents locker room and seen that no-one was in there. Meredith sighed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to face her friends in the beginning of her shift. So much had happened since the day she left the hospital. She got changed and shoved her stuff into her locker. _My friends wouldn't understand if I told them that the last time Derek and I had sex was the day before my accident. Thought Meredith as she shook her head._ Meredith walked out of the locker room over to the nurses and asked them to page her interns. Richard had told her that she 

had four interns. 2 girls and 2 boys. Dr Amelia Jacobs, Dr Mary Jones, Dr Adam Phillips and Dr Kane West. Apparently her male interns have made a name for themselves. Being the little hot headers they are.

"Well, well, well! Look who seems to have returned to Seattle Grace!". Said a voice from behind her. Meredith turned around to see Addison.

" Hey Addi!". Said Meredith as she walked over to Addison and pulled her into a tight hug.

" How are you? God I've missed you!". Asked Addison as she squeezed Meredith harder.

" Yeh I've been better. I've missed you like hell to!". Said Meredith as she kissed Addison's cheek. They let go of each other when Meredith seen her interns approaching.

" Hi I'm Dr Meredith Grey. Im your resident". Said Meredith.

" Soon to be Shepherd". Whispered Addison. Meredith elbowed Addison in the belly.

" I have 5 rules. Learn them. Live by them. Remember them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, run orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain. On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?". Asked Meredith. Amelia raises her hand.

" Yes Dr Jacobs?". Asked Meredith.

" That's only four rules. You said five!". Said Amelia.

".Rule number five: When I move, you move. (looks at pager and starts running)". Said Meredith as she started running.

" We'll talk later Add". Yelled Meredith over her shoulder as she ran down into the pit.

When they arrived at the pit, the nurse handed Meredith a chart.

" Welcome back Dr Grey. There has been a car accident involving 2 cars. Head on collision. 3 females one male. Two women in there 30's, a male in his 30's and a child no older then 6.". said the nurse.

" Two of the adults died on impact. The other adult is getting looked at by Dr Yang. The little child needs your help immediately. She's over in subcute 3". Said the nurse. Meredith and her interns went into subcute 3 and seen a little girl laying on the bed with a neck brace on. _Ohmygod! That's the little girl I saved from getting shot. Thought Meredith._

"Sweetie, can you hear me?". Asked Meredith as she flashed her light into her eyes. She didn't respond.

" Ashley, Honey, can you hear me?". Asked Meredith.

" Superwoman". Whispered Ashley.

You may recognize something in this story. Tell me if you do :)

And also tell me wot you think of it :)

Read and review guys! :)


End file.
